Kartal/WP
This article is about the district of Istanbul. For other uses, see Kartal (disambiguation). Kartal is a district of Istanbul, Turkey located on the Asian side of the city, on the coast of the Marmara Sea between Maltepe and Pendik. The mayor is Altınok Öz (CHP). Despite being far from the city centre, Kartal is heavily populated now. (total population of 541,209) (2008 census). Total land area is 147,000 m² which includes some countryside areas inland. Her neighbours are Maltepe the west, Sultanbeyli and Sancaktepe the north and Pendik the east. It was the neighbour of Gebze (1923–1987), Şile (1923–1987), Beykoz (1928–1987), Üsküdar (1923–1987), Ümraniye (1987–2009) and Kadıköy (1928–1992 and 2004–2009). It was a neighbour again with Kadıköy from the northwest due to Ferhatpaşa quarter passed from Maltepe to Samandıra in 2004. However, this neighbourhood was ended with Ataşehir's separation from Kadıköy and Samandıra's separation (joined to Sancaktepe) from Kartal in 2009. Contents hide] *[[|1 History]] *[[|2 Living in Kartal today]] *[[|3 The Kartal Urban City Project]] *[[|4 Geography]] *[[|5 Religion]] *[[|6 Transport]] *[[|7 Sport]] *[[|8 Sister towns]] *[[|9 See also]] *[[|10 References]] *[[|11 External links]] Historyedit] The center of Kartal (meaning 'eagle' in Turkish) was a fishing village on the Marmara shore during the Byzantine Empire called Kartalimen or Kartalimin in Greek, and was founded at the beginning of the 6th century. In the 11th century the town was conquered by the ruler of the Seljuks, Suleyman Shah, and then in 1329 Kartal became part of the Ottoman Empire (However the Byzantines re-took this city in 1403 and held it for 17 years).[[|3]][[|4]] By 1947, Kartal was an industrial area and with the introduction of commuter trains to Haydarpaşa Terminal from Gebze in 1973, Kartal became even more important as an industrial area of Istanbul. The current trend is that as more and more housing is built near the coast, factories there are being closed down and moved inland. As an intance, the large cement factory on the shore, which is to be converted into a cultural center, was closed in 2003.[[|5]] There is an historical Roman bath ruin near the Dragos Hill, which was under use of late Roman era is recovering by Istanbul Archeological Museum with the financial support of Kartal Manicipality.[[|6]][[|7]] Living in Kartal todayedit] Kartal is on the sea and there are ferries to Adalar (Princes' Islands) and to Yalova. But most people travel by road, it is easy to get from Kartal to both the D 100, the main road from Anatolia to the Bosphorus Bridge, and to the TEM, the huge motorway which crosses the Bosphorus via the Fatih Sultan Mehmet Bridge. Also the coast road from Tuzla to Bostancı is another important route. And finally Sabiha Gökçen International Airport at Kurtköy, Pendik is 15 minutes away. And finally when the Marmaray project is completed it will be possible to reach the European side of Istanbul by a commuter rail system without interchange. Kartal is the terminal station of Kartal - Kadıköy metro (M4). Haydarpaşa-Gebze Line for commuter trains are also passing thought Kartal. With all these transport options Kartal is becoming heavily populated despite being far away from the centre of Istanbul. Luxury apartment complexes have been built on the coast, along with much more housing inland and this has attracted more shops and infrastructure. There are a number of well-known private and state schools in the area, including Kartal Anadolu İmam Hatip Lisesi a religious high school and Kartal Anadolu Lisesi, one of the few German-language high schools in Istanbul. Maltepe University and Suleyman Sah University are the private universities of Kartal. And the housing is of good-quality in general making Kartal a nice area to live. If you don't mind a long commute. Building near the coast slowed down after the 1999 earthquake, when people became very aware that a major fault line runs just off this coast. However building on the high ground inland is proceeding apace and Kartal is projected to be a major urban and industrial area by the 2020s. The park around Ayazma Fountain in Yakacik is a popular picnic spot for Kartal's people. The Kartal Urban City Projectedit] On June 4, 2007 the Greater Istanbul Municipality and the former mayor of Kartal announced that a new futuristic type urban city environment will be built in Kartal-Pendik. The city will be built on an area which is currently an abandoned industrial site. Upon completion Kartal will be the new centre of Asian Istanbul. It is intended that the new city will be the World's first fully green "city". The plan includes a central business district, luxury residential developments, cultural facilities such as concert halls, museums, and theatres, and leisure locations including a marina and tourist hotels.[[|8]] Geographyedit] Behind the coast the land rises sharply up to Yakacık Hill ("the balcony of Istanbul") and Aydos, on these hills the land is fertile and has a mild climate. The coast of Kartal has sandy and clay soils, whereas the northern part of the district is mostly silica. On the Yakacık Hill, there are limestone and quartz deposits. *Waters: The streams of Paşaköy, Kavaklıdere and Fındıklı feed the reservoir behind Ömerli Dam. Religionedit] The major population of today's Kartal are Moslems. Kartal Cemevi is one of the several Alevi temples in Istanbul. Kartal Surp Nişan Armenian Orthodox Chuch (Holy Cross Armenian Church) is an Armenian Church [[|9]] located on the downtown of Kartal. Muhammad Maarifi Mosque which is also on Kartal has the mausoleum of a Maarifi Islamic order founder. There are 70 mosques inside of the district.[[|10]] Transportedit] ;Metro *M4 Kadıköy-Kartal (extension to Kaynarca under construction) ;Suburban train *Haydarpaşa-Gebze Commuter Line ;Ferryboats *İDO Kartal-Yalova (Intercity) [[|11]] *Kartal - Princes' Islands boats [[|12]] Sportedit] Kartal S.K. is the local football club of Kartal which plays on TFF First League. Sister townsedit] *Bulgaria Ardino, Bulgaria *Asparuhovo, Bulgaria *Banovići, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bor, Niğde, Turkey *Buzovna, Azerbaijan *Gölpazarı, Bilecik, Turkey *Çüngüş, Diyarbakır, Turkey *Damal, Ardahan, Turkey *Esentepe, Northern Cyprus *Gölpazarı, Bilecik, Turkey *Hacıbektaş, Niğde, Turkey *İmrenler, Konya *Ilfov, Romania *Kemalpaşa, Artvin, Turkey *Mudurnu, Bursa, Turkey *Ovacık, Tunceli, Turkey *Ömerli, Mardin, Turkey *Pınarhisar, Kırklareli, Turkey *Sjenica, Serbia *Subaşı, Yalova, Turkey *Visoko, Bosnia and Herzegovina [[|13]] See alsoedit] *March 9, 2004 attack on Istanbul restaurant Referencesedit] #'[[|^]]' "Area of regions (including lakes), km²". Regional Statistics Database. Turkish Statistical Institute. 2002. Retrieved 2013-03-05. #'[[|^]]' "Population of province/district centers and towns/villages by districts - 2012". Address Based Population Registration System (ABPRS) Database. Turkish Statistical Institute. Retrieved 2013-02-27. #'[[|^]]' "Kartal İlçe Tarihi" (in Turkish). Kartal Kaymakamlığı. Unknown parameter |http://www.kartal.gov.tr/default_B1.aspx?content= ignored ( ); Missing or empty |url= ( ); |accessdate= requires |url= ( ) #'[[|^]]' "History of Kartal". Kartal Municipality. Retrieved 2012-09-07. #'[[|^]]' "Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Genel Kurul Tutanağı 20. Dönem 3. Yasama Yılı 115. Birleşim" (in Turkish). TCBMM. Retrieved 1998-08-20. #'[[|^]]' "Kartal Belediyesi 2010 Faaliyet Raporu". Kartal Municipality. Retrieved 2012-12-03. #'[[|^]]' "Tarihi eserler günışığına çıkıyor". CNN Türk. Retrieved 2012-12-03. #'[[|^]]' Zaha Hadid Architects Kartal - Pendik Masterplan #'[[|^]]' T.C. Başbakanlık Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü #'[[|^]]' http://en.kartal.bel.tr/content/kartal-guide-places-of-worship.aspx Kartal Municipality Official Site - Worship #'[[|^]]' "2011 Kış Tarifesi" (in Turkish). IDO. Retrieved 2012-02-05. #'[[|^]]' "2012 Yaz Tarifesi" (in Turkish). Prenstur. Retrieved 2012-09-07. #'[[|^]]' Kartal Municipality Official Website - Sister Towns External linksedit] *The Government Office at Kartal (In Turkish) *Kartal Municipality |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kartal&oldid=560552692" : *Populated places in Istanbul Province *Fishing communities in Turkey *Districts of Istanbul Province